


Chilling with Villains

by Itoma



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot/drabble Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 05:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4865435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itoma/pseuds/Itoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, you just needed to be a bit more understanding. Others you just need to be as insane as they are. Kagome/Various Drabble/one-shot series. Some stories maybe connected with others, otherwise they are standalone. Rated M for safety in some future cases. Would love some cover art if anyone knows any willing artists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilling with Villains

Welcome to Chilling with Villains another plunny series. It will pretty much always be random as to what pairings will be in it. Each chapter will most likely be a stand alone drabble. Also don't expect this to adhere to any sort of schedule...

Though if you've been reading my stuff through out the years you probably already know that upload schedule's are never something I've done before.

That being said please enjoy our first entry in this series:

* * *

Stockholm Syndrome? Possibly.

Star Vs. The Forces of Evil/Inuyasha

Toffee/Kagome - (Crack paring ho!)

* * *

Kagome snapped the book shut in her hand, before setting it aside on her nightstand. The clock indicated that it was almost midnight.

It appeared tonight was going to be another night of solitude. Not that she really cared.

For nearly five hundred years she'd been kept inside this room. Three hundred years since she had given up on escaping.

Flopping back upon her bed she eyed her prison, it seemed larger and it probably was. Special magics caused it to adjust to her needs, shelves grew out of the walls as they stretched, a second floor was in the process of forming, creating a strange balcony where more books and shelves materialized. Affixed to one wall was her "window" which in some respects that thought was true. It was a simple flat screen tv which allowed her to see anywhere and anything in the known universe.

There was only one visible door which lead to another room which held similar magic, though it was usually regulated to the shape and function of a clean, white tiled, bathroom.

This… this had been her life for so long… she wasn't even sure if she wanted to leave any more.

The sound of stone moving against stone caught her attention, tilting her head to the side she watched as a portion of the wall slid away revealing a tall reptilian male, clad in a business suit, hair slicked back, with a very bored expression.

"Still awake I see… you really should keep a better sleeping schedule, it would be healthier," He spoke, stepping inside as the wall closed behind him. Really health was never an issue for her, he never had any real reason to worry, what ever magic that kept her alive and young all these years so to it that she was never malnourished and she never gained weight. She was still physically the same young woman he had brought to this room five hundred years ago.

Always so thoughtful, always interested in maintaining her health, all the while scheming and plotting within that head of his.

Toffee, Evil Efficiency Agent.

"I was caught up in a book, didn't finish it till a moment ago," Kagome replied, her tone laced with indifference.

She watched as he removed his suit jacket and blood red tie, hanging them on a rack that materialized, before making his way over to the bed. His yellow-gold eyes casting her book a glance as he sat down beside her reaching down to grasp her chin, with the hand the lacked a finger, though that didn't unnerve her as much as it used to.

"You should prepare for sleep," he spoke, leaning down and pecking her cheek softly. That used to unnerve her as well, though he never did anything more than that, Toffee was always keen to maintain his appearance as a gentleman.

"Toffee?"

He quirked a brow at her, his eyes glinting with interest.

"Yes?" He asked.

"How… how did I get here again?" She returned, noting his interest deflate rapidly. Which was also normal, it was the same question she asked every day and night he appeared in her room.

"I found you, floating around in the ether between dimensions," He stated, pausing for a moment.

"Yes.. but how?"

"With my dimensional scissors, I just opened up a portal and there you were," He continued not quite answering her question, pulling a pair of black scissors from his pants pocket and setting them on the nightstand next to her book.

She'd tried using them once before… escape attempt 83 if she remembered correctly. They apparently only worked for Toffee. She remembered he only sighed tiredly when she had tried to flee and then calmly took the scissors from her, set them aside, and prepared a dinner. He was always cool and collected with her, gentle to a point where it was kind of… unsettling.

"Why is it… you've never punished me for trying to escape all those years ago?"

His brow quirked again.

"Simple… because you are mine. And I take care of what is mine." Toffee explained, kicking off his shoes whilst removing his white dress shirt, exposing his humanoid chest and arms.

Kagome sighed a bit, mulling over that bit of info. In some respects she guessed it was kind of romantic… but she was never certain what his intentions really were for her. Toffee never gave away much information and from what she saw of how he interacted with his enemies… he certainly wasn't the type to go off monologuing.

The two sat in silence as Toffee dressed himself down, leaving himself in only a pair of boxers and thin white t-shirt.

When Toffee did show up it was usually to sleep. Kagome guessed that her prison was his most tightly kept secret and it was the only place he could sleep peacefully without worry of any of his many enemies finding him.

"Toffee?" She spoke, scooting over to her own side of the bed, as far from him as she was able to be before pulling her personal blanket over herself.

He did the same on his own side of the bed, his brow quirking again. "yes?"

"Will you-," her voice cracked, "Will you be staying here tomorrow?"

He turned to face her, his golden eyes taking on a quality she'd never seen before, something that made it seem as if he had cracked momentarily before his normal stoicism took control again.

"I can… if you desire. Though I have a few errands to run, I will see to it that they are done before you awake," He stated, before relaxing his head against the pillow and closing his eyes.

"Thank you," Kagome whispered in return, closing her eyes and relaxing as well. After five hundred years, even the presence of her self-imposed jailer/caretaker was preferable to being alone.

She idly wondered as she felt the end of Toffee's tail wrap around her ankle, seeking the warmth that her warm-blooded nature provided, if he was really as evil as his occupation title lead her to believe.

But then again she was about 500 years old, potentially insane, and possibly beginning to care about the lizard-like man that slept mere feet from her. 


End file.
